minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Lights Out 5 - Fall
<< Jump to Beginning << Part 4 As the cracks on the barrier widened, I thought back onto earlier. The fights. The thoughts. The replacement of reality, the way 303 copied the Minecraft code over seamlessly, as if he'd planned this all along. Wow. That whole ordeal..... The last thing I could recall before being corrupted was just being held in place by 303. Or Herobrine... I can't remember anything clearly. Then I could just feel my memories and body being altered horribly. Everything after that was a blur... Oh well. With Towaka now on my side, we can win this. The barriers finally shattered with a force of a sonic blast. I shielded my face, squinting. Out of the dust, I could see the silhouettes of the two as they started making their way towards us. I braced for the worst. Entity 303 and Herobrine glared at us with hungry, vengeful stares. One look and I know we were in trouble. "Towaka, look at their eyes." I bumped her lightly, and she just jumped as if startled that I'll still try to attack her. I winced, slightly guilty. On the other hand, my white-purple glow was gone, and now instead replaced with a sky-blue glow instead. We could see that their eyes were glowing much more intensely and with a darker tone. Herobrine's eyes were white from what I had remembered, but now they were an eerie dark purple. Entity 303's eyes had also darkened to a maroon shade. "Rage, their rage is buffing their powers now..." Towaka mentioned. Herobrine gave a huge roar as he literally ripped a whole chunk of earth from the ground. Using insane strength, he threw the entire thing directly at us. "TOWAKA! WATCH OUT!" I cried out as I could see the massive clump of dirt, stone and grass fly towards us. Towaka didn't answer. She just watched it fall, then used an air strike to split the attack in half, causing it to fly past and hit the ground instead. However, before I could react 303 lunged out at me, with his scythe on hand. "I'LL FIGHT YOU PERSONALLY PHOENIX, YOU WERE THE ONE I TRUSTED, AND YOU DARED TO BETRAY US. I'LL SHOW YOU THE FATE TRAITORS HAVE ON MY HANDS." I just raised an eyebrow. "Bring it on. After all that corruption, I'd easily say I would never again be with you guys, you filthy freaks." He narrowed his eyes. With a flick a powerful aura grabbed me and he suddenly slammed me into the ground. The earth shuddered under the impact as cracks started to appear. Not wanting to succumb, I quickly summoned a darkness sword and threw it at him. stabbing him in the face. He winced and the force lessened, and I quickly broke out to fly up to him again. "I SWEAR YOU PIECE OF SHIT! I WILL KILL YOU!" 303 dodged my slash and summoned a huge wall of spikes, glistening with smoking poison under the moonlight. Damn, he's really pissed. Entity 303 flung the spikes at me. Concentrating, I teleported just in time, mere seconds right before the wall hit me. Meanwhile, Towaka was busy dealing with Herobrine. Herobrine powered down towards her, but she summoned a stone tower out of the ground that gave him a painful uppercut. He regained his balance and tried to fly at her again, but she wasn't letting him touch her. "You're not making it out of here alive. I swear I will kill both of you." Herobrine grunted. He warped a massive rapier in, swinging at her and barely grazing her head. She summoned in a number of diamond swords and threw them all at him, but Herobrine brought in a huge shield. The sword smashed into them at light speed, barely impaling the wood, leaving just the hilts quivering from impact. Towaka frowned. "Was not expecting that. Oh well." The battle raged on. Herobrine and Entity 303 was visibly getting more frustrated. Herobrine gnashed his teeth as Towaka still dodged every single one of his attacks. 303 looked like he was about to erupt. I summoned a random white-coloured sword, powering forwards and and slammed it straight into Entity 303. And at that moment, he finally snapped. "GGGAAAAAAARRRRGHHH! IF I CAN'T KILL YOU, I'LL JUST KILL NOTCH, AND HE WON'T BE ABLE TO TRAP US BACK IN MINECRAFT!!!" Entity 303 roared abruptly. He formed a huge fireball, hurling it at me. There was a terrific explosion and I was sent smashing into the ground. Meanwhile, I saw him summoning another one, this time flinging towards the direction of Notch, who was still busy trying to recode everything and didn't notice it. "BLOCK THE FIREBALL!" I screamed at Towaka, but she was already one step ahead, teleporting from midfight with Herorbine to directly in front of Notch, breaking his concentration for a second to see what was going on. She crossed her dual blades into an 'X', and a burst knocked the fireball backwards straight into Herobrine, causing him to fly backwards into 303. "Nice one." I grinned. Towaka and I formed up in front of Herobrine and Entity 303 confidently. Herobrine and Entity 303 stood up from they'd fallen. They were visibly fuming, and I thought we had this fight in the bag. Then they started laughing. "To be honest, it's about time we have done this.." Entity 303 cackled. "If we can't beat you as two... We'll beat you as ONE." Suddenly, they raised their weapons - scythe and pickaxe. A eerie dark-magenta aura arose around them from their transformation. Towaka quickly summoned a forcefield around Notch, who was back to being unaware of what was happening. Talk about concentration. "Sh**, what the hell?" I shouted. The dust cleared. Now from the origin, stood a figure, with eyes that were of different colours. One red, one purple. He was holding a dual-scythe, and his entire body was completely dark with multiple red and dark-purple streaks all over it. There were 1's and 0's sparkling from its body like it was the very embodiment of a virus itself. "Finally..." the figure whispered. A chill settled over the clearing. "We have accomplished our new form." "...who the hell are you?" "You really want to know?" The figure responded. "I'm the merge of Entity 303 and Herobrine. You're speaking to us both." Silence. Towaka frowned but didn't say anything. The figure continued. "I'm the embodiment of rage and death. I'm the epitome of the darkness. The leader of the night. The overlord of every single mob that has and will ever walk the earth. My power now transcends that both of yours, and as I fight, I will overpower you two. I will kill both of you and conquer the world. I'm not just Herobrine, I'm not just Entity 303, and I'm not just both. I'm a GOD. God of destruction. Prepare to die. My name is the Archbane, the nemesis of creation, the bane of heroes, the destroyer of worlds. And you two will suffer..." I squinted my eyes, concentrating on the figure. "Lets go Towaka, let's fight this and end his reign once and for all." I said. "Seems about right." Suddenly, Archbane charged at us, roaring, taking us by surprise. I had barely summoned a shield in front of us when Archbane slammed into it at full force, causing me to gasp out in pain as I struggled to hold off the immense force. As quickly as it came the force was lifted, and when I could see clearly again to my horror Towaka was doing very badly against him. A lot of her projectiles just bounced off his side and she was being forced backwards. I dashed towards him, trying to bring down my sword onto his back, but he whipped around, ripping the sword out of my hands and literally punching me to the ground, before crushing the sword to dust in his fist. I summoned another one in to fight him, but Towaka took the opportunity to bring in in a ridiculously large hammer and gave Archbane a huge smash over the head, which disoriented him. I ran in and tried to stab at his neck, but he regained his balance unusually fast and blasted us both away. He then turned towards Notch, who seemed to be in a frenzy. Before he could make a move though, I quickly shot in and used a flamethrower blast to scorch him, causing him to roar. "I'LL KILL BOTH OF YOU, EVEN IF THAT'S THE LAST THING I WILL DO!" He summoned two huge firecharges and blasted them at both of us. Too for us to react, we were both hit. "Da...mnit...he's bloody strong." I grunted. "Ha... not quite." Spawning a huge hammer, I swung it towards Archbane, managing to hit him, but he managed to grab it and crush it between his hands using raw strength. Towaka flared up to uppercut Archbane, but Archbane grabbed her by the arm before her could and blasted her away, right into me. I barely managed to catch her. "Give up, there is no way we two are letting you pastas win." I snapped. "You guys still persevere even though your chances of winning are less than zero, amazing but foolish..." Archbane cackled. He flew towards us, but I summoned a barrier block wall, which he hilariously slammed into it. Immediately, I dropped the wall and punched him before he could react, flooring him. Roaring with the force of a tsunami, Archbane summoned a pillar that pummelled downwards from the sky. Towaka was lucky to escape, but I wasn't. The impact was strong and I could smell blood and and the horrible sound of bones snapping. The tower fragmented and fell into pieces like rain. Luckily, I quickly healed myself before anything major could happen. Towaka threw aside some of the debris and sprinted over. "Phoenix! Are you alright?" "I'm fine," I replied. "Don't bother asking anymore, we have a darkness god to take care of." Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye I saw Notch jump. He brushed arise the yellow and red codes and now reached for the blue. I spun around to face Towaka, who had noticed it too. But before either of us could say anything... "PHOENIX WATCH OU -" Archbane smashed his down axe across both of us. The impact was strong and we were both thrown towards the ground. Towaka went skidding and almost cracked her head on a tree. I didn't even need to look to know how bad our injuries were. "Gnnn..." There was a shuffle as I tried to stand up. Archbane floated down next to us, ready to deliver the final blow. "Hmph. I told you, but you didn't listen. I win this time, and I will be the winner for the rest of eternity. I must thank you. You two were very entertaining, but now it's time to say goodbye." Archbane stepped infront of me. The moon cast his long shadow over the clearing. "NO!" Towaka cried out. He raised his axe... and it simply dissolved. The wind carried the pixels away. His expression morphed from cool triumph to befuddlement and anger. "Who dares -" "Yes! Done now. All I have to do is press enter." Notch flicked some sweat away from his forehead, and I saw Archbane's eyes widen. "NO!" He roared. "ANYTHING BUT THAT!" He burst off, leaving choking dust in his wake as he reached for the blue hologram. Notch simply swept it away from him, and Archbane turned, charging again like a bull seeing red. A barrier blocked him off, and before he could figure out a way to break it Notch hit the enter button. A click was heard. And suddenly, the ground began to shake. "Phoenix!" Towaka stood up unsteadily, almost falling over and holding the tree, looking towards them. "It's happening!" A seam appeared midair, then slowly began to grow larger, ripping apart the space around it. Debris started to be pulled in - a leaf, a stick, a broken shard of a weapon. Archbane summoned a sword out of panic and lodged it into the ground, but he was still being sucked towards it. The blade seared the ground with a burning red mark as he snarled. "CURSE YOU! CURSE YOU THREE! YOU WILL REGRET THIS! YOU WILL -" And then the sword gave way, and that was the last we saw of him before he fell into the rift. The vortex sealed shut with a resounding crash. The ground rumbled, and the rift imploded on itself like a black hole before erupting out rapidly, filling the world with searing light... *** "Phoenix? Towaka?" I looked up, seeing Notch's upside down face standing roughly a metre and a half above me. A bird tweeted somewhere as I slowly sat up, taking in the surroundings. It took me a few seconds to realise we were lying in a ditch. "What... why is there a crater here?" "I think the explosion did it." I turned around to see Towaka standing up too, brushing off the dirt - normal now, thank goodness. We climbed out of the ditch and looked around. Half the trees in this forest had collapsed from the explosion. On the ground directly in front of us, the red mark left by Archbane's sword could still be seen as a deep scar in the earth. In the distance we could see the remnants of the city - crumbling, almost gone - but still barely there. Smoke was coming off it in puffs, contrasting against the sunlight. As we watched, a skyscraper gradually tilted sideways and fell over, crushing probably another hundred houses. "I... think we're done here." "We did it though, didn't we? They're gone? For good?" "Yeah. Most likely. Unless that rift only teleported them somewhere else in the world... but everything's normal now. There's no more pixels or anything, everything looks fine. Even the sun's back now." Notch just nodded, but Towaka still looked a bit quiet. The skyscraper started to sink below the row of houses now. A bird shot through the air somewhere overhead, and I only just realised how much I missed seeing them. "What about the code?" Towaka asked suddenly. I turned to looked at Notch as well as he paused, then slowly took out Phoenix's laptop. There was a crack across the back of the screen and it was clear it wasn't going to be functional anymore. The hardrive was probably fried medium rare at this stage. "Oh, lovely," I grumbled sarcastically as I took it back from him. "Just what I needed." There was a moment of awkward silence. "...well." Towaka coughed. "I uh... suppose we should go then?" I turned to Notch, who was looking away a bit guiltily. "Thanks, by the way." "Wha - no, I should thank you. You two, actually. If you didn't keep those... things off, I would've never been able to pull off that feat and, well, save the the world I guess." I looked sideways at Towaka, who put her hands on her hips. "All in a day's work, huh?" I shrugged. "S'pose so. We should really get going though..." "Oh, and one last thing," Notch called after us as we started to leave. "I put back the wall that kept those two from re-entering reality, so we're fine now. However... I don't think that rift killed them." "If they're not in reality anymore and they can't get back, do we really have to care?" Towaka interjected. Notch paused. "That's a very good point." "Wait," I added. "If they're not here... then were are they now?" "Who knows?" Notch shrugged. "Beats me. But you two kids should really head back home now." "Oh." I looked at Towaka who was about five steps ahead already. "Yeah. Well, thanks for everything. Goodbye." "Bye," Notch answered quietly as we made our way down to the city. "Are you ready for this?" I asked her as we neared the entrance. She actually stopped and looked at the sky for a second, before turning to face me. "Nope. But we don't exactly have a choice, do we?" "...yeah no. But at least it's home as we know it. No more creepers." "Or zombies." "Or endermen." "Or skeletons." "Or spiders. We should honestly take a break from the game. I've had enough of Minecraft to give me nightmares for years." "...yeah. Yeah. Maybe." And that was the last thing she said before she turned away as we entered the remains of our city, wondering if reality would ever be the same ever again. The sun cast our shadows across the ground as we walked along the streets towards the unknown future. Maybe those two are still out there. But for now, they'll just be confined to the storybooks and myths, existent only as fiction. And for all I care anymore, that's fine by me. ---- LIGHTS OUT CONTINUES IN - OPERATION: NIGHTFALL ''' ''Thank you for reading!' ---- Category:Lights Out Category:Creepypasta Category:Dramapasta Category:Eternulli Category:XXPhoenix888